


Mary's Tears

by makingitwork



Series: Mika [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Backstory, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Not you Jack, Series Prelude, Somebody save Will Graham, You Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we find out how Mika was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mary cried, for the angel cried, and she knew this to be a joyous occasion.

The 15 year old Hannibal hears the sound of the backdoor opening downstairs.

He sits up in bed, his room is dark, illuminated only by the harsh glint of moonlight. His hearing has always been better than anybody else's, and as his ears peak, he can hear his parents snoring, he can hear Mika breathing softly through the wall.

An intruder.

Hannibal creeps out of bed, his feet silent on the carpeted floor, and he looks down over the bannister and sees three men, all wearing masks. They have guns. So this is more than just a robbery. He goes to Mika's room first, his little brother, only 4 years old, is a heavy sleeper, and Hannibal has to shake him for a while. "Hannibal," he smiles as soon as he sees him, hugging him tightly "What are you doing awake?" his brown eyes are adoring, as though his older brother is the most important and amazing being in the universe, unruly dark curls tumble into his forehead.

"Come." Is all Hannibal says, lifting the little boy onto his hip, and heading to his parents bedroom, he locks the door behind him, and wakes his parents up, Will scampers into the bed, and the intruders have started up the stairs. "What do we do?" Hannibal whispers, the windows are too high up for them to leave. His mother turns to Hannibal with wide, terrified eyes

"Hide," is all she says, and his father looks like he wants to argue, but then Hannibal mentions that there are _three_ of them, and they're all armed.

So they hide. Hannibal goes under the bed, Mika under the dresser, their parents in the wardrobe.

Two horrific gunshots as the door is blown off it's hinges, and Hannibal watches in the dark, tears streaming down his face silently, as the wardrobe doors are flung open, and there are two more gunshots. Hannibal sees what happens, and his teeth grind together as he holds back wretched sobs in the darkness, he turns to see Mika, hugging his knees to his chest under the dresser, meeting his eyes.

Mika starts to cry once he sees Hannibal's tears in the silver light. He doesn't understand what's happened, but if his _brave brother_ is crying, then he should be saddened too.

And his cries draw their attention, and Hannibal nearly screams, but they aren't shooting him. They're dragging him up and out from under the dresser, lifting him up. Stopping his tears. One of them mutters something, much too quiet for Hannibal to hear, but years and years later, the slick haired boy is sure he said something along the lines of 'We'll kill him later, can release a few loads into this one'. He stays there, under the bed, biting his tongue so hard is hurts.

For _three days_ Hannibal stays there, until he becomes desensitised to the smell of his parents rotting flesh, and he crawls out, dehydrated and weak. Rubbing his eyes, he makes his way to the phone, and calls the police.

...

...

...

30 YEARS LATER

Hannibal, ex-surgeon, now therapist, hates the FBI.

But Jack Crawford is different. Still loathsome, but he appears passionate about saving lives, and Hannibal can respect that. The Lithuanian authorities didn't do enough to find his brother. The FBI didn't get involved. They never found the body, and though a small part of Hannibal whispers that this is a good thing, it means Mika could still be alive- the rest of him just wants this to end. He still remembers the taste on his tongue of the three men who did this, but Mika was nowhere to be found.

"He's... _delicate."_ Crawford is saying "Eye-contact aversion, empathy disorder, he was adopted very young, and his foster parents weren't...understanding, of his issues, Doctor Lecter. He's on the autistic spectrum, but he's...a little undefinable."

"Then I would love to have a go," Hannibal nods, and is led into a room.

There, in the room, is a man. The right age. And by that, he means 34. With thin glasses, and large brown eyes, tumbling brown curls, he looks startlingly like Mika, except for the beard- that's too scruffy and too rough, and Hannibal doesn't like it. "Hannibal, meet Will Graham."

The man doesn't meet his eyes, but nods politely "Nice to meet you," he mutters uncomfortably, before turning to Jack accusingly "You brought me a therapist?" He hisses, and Crawford sighs at Will's quick deduction

"It's better for everybody."

 _Yes._ Hannibal thinks. _It is._

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do another like this, but how LittleMika managed to escape, and become Will.
> 
> Would you like that? Or just more current Mika/Will and Hannibal? You guys are my master *bows*  
> x


End file.
